Testen
by N.I.E
Summary: Ein kleines SM/WP Xover. ursprünglich für einen ff-wettbewerb geschrieben, hab ich mir aber gedacht das ich es hier mal upen kann


Testen  
  
Zwei Weißkittel stehn in einem kleinen Zimmer und beobachten ein kleines Pult, welches eine Schalttafel enthält. Darüber hinaus ist das große Fenster das Einzigste was diesen Raum auszeichnet.  
  
"Bob sind wir soweit?" fragte einer der Beiden etwas herablassend. "Ja Dr. Day, der Test ist vorbereitet!" verkündete der Assistent freudig.  
  
Mit diabolischem Gelächter nahm der Dr. diese Nachricht auf. "Jetzt werden wir bald wissen wer die besseren Magical Girls sind. Die von Sailor Moon, oder die von Wedding Peach!" Die strahlenden Augen des Doktors überstrahlten sogar die Lichtreflektionen seiner Brille.  
  
"Dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren, Bob." diktierte Day seinem Assistenten. Dieser Anweisung folgend, drückte dieser einen Knopf auf dem Schaltpult, der mit "Sehr Wichtig" beschriftet war.  
  
Erwartungsvoll ihre Blicke durch das große Fenster gerichtet, konnten Beide die folgenden Geschehnisse kaum noch erwarten.  
  
  
  
Im Moment konnte man außer der Farbe schwarz nicht viel erkennen, was jedoch an der mangelnden Beleuchtung des großen Raumes liegen könnte.  
  
  
  
Der Daumen samt der verdrehten Hand des Assistenten ruhte mit enormem Druck auf dem Knopf. Ein leises Summen erfüllte den Raum das immer lauter wurde und in einem lauten, konstanten und hochfrequenten Ton gipfelte.  
  
Der Ton erlosch schlagartig, nur um von einem grellen Blitz abgelöst zu werden. Nun waren sich die Wissenschaftler über eines mit Sicherheit im Klaren: Das nächste Mal würden sie zwei Schweißbrillen mitnehmen. Ein Termin beim Augenarzt musste dieses mal jedoch reichen...  
  
Der Blitz klang gerade ab und beleuchtete nur noch fahl die Wände des großen Raumes. Etwa an den Drittelpositionen der Längsseiten materialisierten sich auf der einen Seite 4 und auf der anderen Seite 5 Körper mit einem hellen gelben Licht.  
  
Insgesamt erschienen 9 junge Mädchen im Alter zwischen 14 und 16 Jahren, scheinbar japanischer Abstammung, jedoch mit interessanten Haarfarben und Frisuren.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Schockphase - keine der Mädchen wusste wie sie hierher kamen - taten sie das, was alle Mädchen tun. Sie stellten sich zusammen, begannen zu tratschen und schenkten der gegenüberliegenden Gruppe keine Beachtung.   
  
"Dr., wie hetzen wir sie nun aufeinander?" fragte Bob neugierig und tippelte ein paar kleine Schritte vor und zurück. Während die Augen des Doktors nur hell aufblitzten. "Das ist kein Problem, ich habe da nämlich eine gloriose Idee!", strahlte er.  
  
Day nahm einen seiner 10 Finger und wuchtete diesen auf einen Knopf der mit "Lautsprecher" beschriftet war.  
  
"Hört mal Mädels", begann er wenig einfühlsam. "Ich weiß von eurem Geheimmnis bescheid!" Gut, die Aufmerksamkeit der Mädchen hatte er so schon mal gewonnen. Nach einer kleinen theatralischen Pause fuhr er fort: "Seht ihr diese Gruppe anderer jungen Mädchen euch gegenüber? Ja genau die das sind keine knuddeligen kleinen Mädchen, sondern sind blutrünstige Dämonen! Ich habe euch hergeholt um sie zu vernichten. Aber lasst euch nicht von ihrem Äußerem täuschen, ihr seit meine einzigste Hoffnung!"   
  
Day nahm den Finger vom Knopf und grinste seinem verwundert schauenden Assistenten zu, welcher nur ein verehrendes "Genial!" hervorbrachte.  
  
Beide starrten nun durch das hochgelegene Fenster in den Raum und warteten auf Reaktionen.  
  
Es herrschte einen kurzen Moment der Stille. Bevor man diesen jedoch hätte genießen können, brach das Getuschel von neuem los, nur diesmal in viel intensiverer und nervtötenderer Ausführung als vorher.  
  
Wie ein Naturgesetz trat die Stille erneut ein, als die zwei Gruppen begannen sich mit finsteren Blicken zu beharken.  
  
"Dann mal los!" schoss es aus allen Mündern und sorgte für strahlende Augen bei den beiden Beobachtern.  
  
Zeitgleich setzen alle mit ihren furiosen Transformationen ein, nur um sich wenig später leicht erstaunt in Kampfpositionen gegenüberzustehen.  
  
Beide Parteien beäugten sich argwöhnisch. Ihnen halte noch die Stimme des Wissenschaftlers in den Ohren, der ihr gegenüber als Dämonen ausgab. Jedoch sahen ihre Gegner wie sie selbst aus, aber, konnte man ihnen trauen?  
  
  
  
Der Dr. wurde ungeduldig und setze noch einen drauf: "Los ihr müsst angreifen, nur die Liebe kann euren Feind vernichten! Denn die wollen wiederum die Liebe zerstören!"  
  
Ohne weitere Verzögerung prasselten verschiedene Attacken durch den Raum und erhellten diesen in viele bunte Farben.  
  
Die beiden Wissenschaftler beobachteten neugierig das Geschehen um die wild umherhüpfenden Mädchen in ihren kurzen Röcken, welche Attackennamen schmetterten und ein wahres Farbenfeuerwerk abbrannten. Immer wieder blickten sie auf ihr Aufzeichnungsgerät, das die gesamte Szenerie aufzeichnete.  
  
Derweil, auf dem Kriegsschauplatz, beharkten sich die neun Magical Girls immer weiter, während die Aufzeichnung fortgesetzt wurde.  
  
  
  
"So, kommen wir nun zu Phase meines Plans!" stimmte Day freudig an und erhielt einen überraschten Blick seines Assistenten Bob, der nichts von einer Phase 2 wusste. Er kannte zwar den Film 'Phase 4', allerdings waren hier keine Ameisen. Somit tat Bob das einzige, was ihm einfiel. Dumm gucken.  
  
  
  
Day deutete Bobs Gesichtsausdruck richtig, es war wirklich nicht schwer gewesen, und erklärte Phase 2 knapp: "Nun Bob, wir erschweren die Umgebungsbedingungen." Bob nickte eifrig dazu "Stelle diesen Hebel in 20 Sekunden nach unten." deutete Day auf den großen Schalter der vom Pult hervorstach.  
  
Unten tobte weiter ein heftiger Kampf zwischen den Sailor Kriegerinnen und den Engeln der Liebe. Die Offensichtlichkeit ihrer Lage entzog sich ihnen jedoch auf wundersame Weise, denn sie kämpften mit nie gekannter Verbissenheit.  
  
Jedes der Mädchen erkannte, das sie mit ihren Attacken nicht gut gegen den Gegner vorgehen konnten. Also beschlossen beide Parteien im gleichen Moment, als wenn sie durch einen sadistischen Schicksalsgott dazu getrieben würden, in den Nahkampf zu gehen. Da sich die einzelnen Magical Girls bisher immer auf ihre Magie verlassen konnte und sich somit nur wenige von Ihnen in Kampfsport auskannten, gab es nur wenige schicke Trittkombinationen im allgemeinen, unkoordinierten Handgemenge der Mädchen.   
  
Nachdem 20 Sekunden verstrichen waren, zog Bob am Hebel, wodurch sich eine riesige Luke in der Decke auftat und sich einige tausend Liter Schlamm auf den Boden ergossen, der die kämpfenden, Mädchen, voll traf.  
  
Die von der neuen, glitschigen Situation übermannten Mädchen rutschten nur noch umher. Jeder versuchte nur noch den Gegner zu packen zu bekommen, entweder um einen Treffer landen zu können oder sich an ihm festzuhalten um nicht hinzufallen. Oder wegen beidem.  
  
Ein Glitzern lag in Days Augen, er rieb sich die Hände und überprüfte noch einmal ob auch wirklich alles aufgezeichnet wurde. "So Bob, das reicht. Der Test ist zu ende." befahl Day unerwartet plötzlich mit einer kalten Härte. "Aber Doktor, es stet noch keine Seite als Sieger fest?!" fragte Bob verwirrt. "Egal schick sie zurück jetzt gleich der Test ist zu ende." entgegnete Day.  
  
Bob tat wie ihm befohlen wurde - mehr aus treue als aus Verständnis - und schickte die verschmierten Magical Girls wieder zurück.  
  
"Nun Bob, was hältst du von diesem Test?" fragte Day lehrerhaft. "Nun ja, " begann sein Assistent diplomatisch. "Die Idee ist ja ganz gut, allerdings war es am Ende mehr ein schlammcatchen von minderjährigen Mädchen in kurzen Kleidern." analysierte Bob messerscharf.  
  
"Ach was, ich bin nicht pervers Bob" beantwortete Day die ungestellte Frage. "Stell das Video zu den anderen in meine Sammlung und gib ihn eine fortlaufende Nummer." diktierte Day seinem Assistenten. "Ja Dr., das währe dann Nummer 5309." Er nahm die Kassette und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
In Tokio, wen auch in verschiedenen Dimensionen des Seins wunderten sich 9 Mädchen. Sie resümierten das geschehen, konnten sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen. Es war kein Traum, soviel war sicher. Denn der Schlamm überall auf ihren Kostümen hinderte sie daran, dieses Geschehen in den tiefen ihres Gedächtnisses wegzuschließen und für immer zu vergessen.  
  
  
  
So blieben die Engel der Liebe und die Sailor Kriegerinnen mit plagenden zweifeln zurück. Wer war dieser komische Feind, woher war diese Stimme gekommen und vor allem, wo war der Schlamm hergekommen?  
  
Alles fragen, die zum Glück niemals eine Antwort finden werden.  
  
ENDE  
  
Dank an FireFoxxl für seine kooperation 


End file.
